


Wishing you were somehow here again. A Tadashi Hamada tribute.

by Dirtkid123



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Hiro and the gangs tribute to Tadashi, 3 years later.





	

It had been 3 years since Tadashi had died, and yet, he was still living on in everyone's memory. Hiro had finally gotten to the big day, of Graduation... He only wished that Tadashi would be able to see him and be proud.

After Hiro's diploma was handed to him he dashed off the stage with his friends behind him, calling out for him to come back. As he ran to his brothers grave, he sobbed uncontrollably. When he finally reached the tombstone if his brother, he collapsed in a fit of tears. As he sobbed, he started to choke out the words of Aunt Cass' favorite song from the Phantom of the Opera...

You were my one companion you were all that mattered... You were once my friend and brother then my world was shattered. He sobbed harder and harder eventually crying out for his Niisan to come back to him. All the while his friends had been watching him silently crying as well. They stepped out of their hiding place singing along.

'Wishing you were somehow here again wishing you were somehow near. Somehow it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here! Wishing I could hear your voice again knowing that I never would...' Hiro continued the lyrics; 'Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could! Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle... Too many years fighting back tears why can't the past just die?! Wishing you were somehow here again knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive teach me to live, give me the strength to try! No more memories no more silent tears no more gazing across the wasted years help me to say goodbye- help me to say goodbye!'

At the end of the song, the entire gang was to the point of tears, Baymax silent as well. As they sat, it was as if the wind could be heard whispering a faint ' I love you, Hiro...'

**Author's Note:**

> That was a horrible ending.. But I enjoyed writing it all the same.


End file.
